narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Other Side of Anxiety
Synopsis Suika Kannonji informs Team 5 of their next mission, transporting a plate that is considered a national treasure. Metal Lee is uncharacteristically confident, which he attributes to an anti-anxiety necklace he's wearing. Not long after recieving the plate, Team 5 breaks it, resulting in a failed mission. Team 7 says the necklace doesn't work at all, and asks Lee where he got it. They're incredulous when Lee says he bought it online for upcoming training, during which he can't get nervous.Later, Rock Lee demonstrates the power of the first of the Eight Gates to his son, and explains the concept and consequences of using it. When he asks Metal about the necklace, and Metal answers him, he postpones the training. Elsewhere, Metal wonders about his father's words, and is approached by Might Guy. Metal explains his situation, and Guy invites him to tag along with him for the day. Metal takes Guy to his speaking session at the Academy. On the way, Metal carries Guy in his wheelchair up several sets of stairs, and gets nervous when others see him. He wonders if he should get another necklace. At the Academy, Iwabee is excited to hear Guy speak. Denki is interested because of his own lack of skill with taijutsu. Guy speaks to the students about using taijutsu during the war, but forgets the names of those he fought. He speaks about having no regrets and facing the truth instead of worrying about it. He offers to demonstrate his taijutsu and picks Iwabee and Metal to participate in a sparring match, where he quickly defeats them both. Later, Metal is depressed because he can't even deal with his anxiety when Guy was able to fight on one leg. Guy tells him to think about what he learned that day. Metal practices at night, still relying on the necklace. Rock Lee watches from afar, and talks about it with Guy. The next day, Team 5 has another mission, where they fail to capture a thief because Lee, now with three necklaces, made too much noise. Rock Lee challenges his son to a match, and invites people to watch, saying that if he can't face that, he has no chance of learning the Eight Gates. Guy questions Metal about his anxiety, finding that to be his true self. The next day, Metal shows up to the challenge, and removes the necklaces, having learned from Guy to accept the fact he's anxious. Metal fights, and despite receiving several hits, and being nervous from having an audience, he continues fighting. As his nervousness increases, Metal's movements become more erratic, making them harder for Rock Lee to read. Metal opens the first gate unconsciously, surprising his father, and lands a hit on him, meeting the victory condition Rock set. Guy declares Metal the winner, and they explain to Metal that he managed to open the first gate. Team 5 meets with Team 7 when they go receive another mission. They ask about the necklace, and Lee owns up to his anxiety. They're tasked with transporting a valuable vase. However, when Suika warns Metal not to break it, he begins to feel nervous, and his friends try to stop him from breaking the vase. Credits